A Saiyan's Family
by MamaKanna
Summary: a young female saiyan and her brother are on a command and conquer mission, but something bad happens... This story doesnt have anything to do with what happens on earth at all, this is a story complete with original characters and there outlook on what happened when there planet was gone and the aftermath. this is a different saiyans story.
1. The Beginning

"**HELLO, NO IM NOT DEAD, however yes i dont really do any of this stuff anymore, ive been lacking motivation for doing stories, as my biggest, kobayashi and tohru's tail, i have a chapter kinda just sitting there to be released but i dont feel like its a good one so thats the actual reason i havent put it out, but other than that, im gonna be working on a new story, and that is this story, havent really decided a name for it yet but ill think of it.**"

Sitting in a room is about 10 students, with the teacher talking about whatever, no one pays attention anyway. pure silence goes through the room for about 10 minutes before the teacher, a mid class saiyan, named Arlic was trying to explain how the spaceships work, on how to use space travel without anything bad happening.

"awwwwlright, we get it, we choose a place to go and then click a button, i dont get whats so hard about that." a young energetic female saiyan said, she stood up "Hey i got an idea, why dont we actually try to train, hell at this point ill settle for a saibamen at this point.." which got a few laughs from the class. a more reserved but also energetic male saiyan spoke, "yea ok, and when your done with it your start to go crazy on us."

"after having a small talk with himself, the teacher spoke up. "alright then, we can train however... you." he points to the only female saiyan in the class,"For speaking out, ill have you go through hell." he said with a smirk on his face, however, the girl had an ear to ear smile at the thought of having one of the hardest training course being thrown at her.

""Hell yea, ill show you what i can do." basically screamed the young girl. At this point everyone was getting fired up about training...except one, a smaller saiyan, about the same age as everyone, however this kid cant do much, is power level is barely over 250 after all. the young girl walked up to the small boy and spoke."alright c'mon lil bro, ill help you with training if you help me with my homework." the small saiyan looked up at his bigger sister (by an hour) and smiled, "you got yourself a deal sis." the female sister smiled and the class went out to the training course.

"when they got there nearly noone could stand except 3 people, the female saiyan, the teacher and a quiet but very strong saiyan, more muscle than brains to everyone else. when everyone got as situated they could, the teacher spoke."now as i would hope everyone noticed, the gravity here is a bit more than the normal, well, you can blame that little punk for that." as he points to the female saiyan."now i expect for everyone to at least stand today, i expect the over achievers to get around a drone or two..." after writing down a few things on a clipboard he spoke up again." alright, you all know what to do, get to it!"

the female saiyan and the quiet one started going through to the drone training, the rest at least got there footing, a few even started to fly. all but one.

"the small saiyan could barely even breathe, which to be fair he was used to, but not to this extent. he was trying to get up. but then he felt a boot on his back. his heart dropped... 'damnit not again/em'

"hey, look at who it is." 3 saiyans came up to the smaller boy, and started to mess around with him. "this time you know that your sister wont save you." he got up close to the boys face "but we will make sure to pay her back for last time." the hulking saiyan stood up but he felt something pass by him. "huh?" he looked around and saw nothing, so he turned back. when he did he was greeted with the small female saiyan, she spoke up.

"im sorry, but can you repeat that? i didnt quite hear you." she mocked while she started to pick at her ear acting like she was cleaning it. the hulking saiyan started to get angry and he started swinging, however because of the gravity change he didnt do much, however... the girl was used to this training, so she barely moved when he swung. she slapped his hand which caused his to go flying.  
"ya know, you really cant do anything against me, so you should really start to stop." the girl saw the teacher come in from the back.

"not even 5 minutes and you already started a fight, cmon you need to grow Kanna." the female saiyan, Kanna got slightly frustrated."well what do you expect, he was messing with my brother, of course im gonna help him out. "

"why? its not like there are many saiyans that help other saiyans." after arlic finished, Kanna had gotten lost in a small memory.

"em"dont come back if you cant fight."/em She clenched her fist and closed her eyes. "fine, just know that next time i will kill him if he touched my brother. cmon, lets go Leeke." Kanna didnt even bother, she decided to grab him with her tail.

2 Hours Later

"Why the hell cant you just act like the elite that you are." both Kabba, the father of Kanna and Leeke stood next to Karu, the mother of them. the both of them said.

"Kanna stood there with her arms crossed and her eyes looking anywhere but her parents, "because they were messing with Leeke, im not just gonna let them." its odd for a saiyan to protect another saiyan, especially siblings. but Kanna was a different case.

"Who cares if someone is basically killing him, if he cant defend himself then he shouldnt live, hell if hes nearly beat to death then maybe hell get stronger..." he paused, took a second to think." Kanna, the only reason why hes not dead is because of you, if it werent for you and your power level then i probably wouldve killed him myself, hes a disgrace for a saiyan, so why bother keeping him alive." it was more of a statement than a question which had the hard and cold words of 'he's worthless.

"Kanna started to grit her teeth and went to her room...

2 years later

"~na.." warm... calm... balanced...

"~nna" an itch. its annoying.

"Kanna!" She woke up, it was her brother, Leeke.

"Kanna, wake up, we're scheduled to leave, frieza is calling all off planet saiyan teams to come to planet vegeta." Kanna just laid on her side and showed clear disinterest for her brothers request.

"I dont care for what that little child cares about, he wound even notice if we are there or not," after taking a moment to think about it."hey wait, where's raditz." Leeke got confused why she was asking, but then realised that she probably didnt even listen to what arlic said."Kanna... raditz started working with prince vegeta's team, remember?" after taking a second to think.

"oh yea i forgot about that, oh well, he probably woulda died if he went to the planet that im gonna head to next." Leeke got worried for his sister, the only person he really cared about, the thought of her going on a dangerous planet all by herself makes him feel a small tingle in his back every time.

"do you gotta go alone..? you shouldnt be so reckless ya know.." Kanna opened up her eyes and saw that he was uncomfortable, because that basically means that hes also alone. "nah, if you want you can come with, the only problem is that the gravity there is gonna be 5 times that of planet vegeta, so you would probably collapse, by the way, whats your power level now ive been meaning to check but i dont got a scouter." she said with a lazy but caring smile.

"oh! right now im about 875, im nearly in the thousands!.. what are you sis?" she tilted her head as if she was confused,

"umm i think it was 12000 last time wasnt it? to be honest i dont know, i havent checked in a good 2 years so it couldnt be that much higher." content with her answer he decided to go ready up the ship for her mission, however, when checking out what planet they were going to, the ship based scouter was picking up a power level of 20000 and at max 25000. he kept saying to himself that shes gonna be fine and shes dealt with worse before. but he couldnt get the feeling out of his mind.


	2. A New Challenger Approaches!

**Ok! so now that **_**that**_** chapter is out of the way, i must apologize for my lack of attention to detail for this story, i want to get better at details and think of this as a way for me to practice more in depth fight scenes**

* * *

"you got everything ready Leeke?!" Spout Kanna, She wanted to get ready for this assignment while its night because during day, the planet that shes going to conquer is over 90.c during daytime.

"Y-Yea let me just get my heat suit real quick and then ill be ready." Leeke said, struggling to get everything of his in check. his sister took a small sigh and started to help him with his things."ya know, you dont even need a heat suit since we're going during the night, when its cold." Leeke stopped and looked at his sister he never really took into detail at how she looks compaired to when she was in school.

Kanna is about 170 cm(5.6 feet) weighs 77 kg (170 Lb) has long messy hair, slightly in her face and an unkempt bunch of hair in the back just hanging there, she is relativity small even for a female saiyan warrior. despises wearing armour with the shoulder flaps still on, she will even tear them off if she doesnt like them

Her little brother, Leeke, Has a reasonably spiky hairstyle, about the same height as his sister, weighs 70 kg (140 Lb) and he usually stays in the ship most of the time, hes more of a technical saiyan, prefering not to be in combat to the point of overall ignoring it.

"Well i just wanna be prepared, you never know if we are gonna be there longer than we need to." his sister knew he was right, so she effectively shut up and helped him pack up.

After they were done they decided to eat something before taking off, as was normal in saiyan culture. Kanna, having no table manners chows down meat like there's no tomorrow, Leeke however, is more calm about things like that, he decided at a young age that if he couldnt fight he was going to better himself in other things, like his education so he could be with his sister. After finishing their meal they were simply sitting there and seemed bored, until one spoke up.

"Hey Kanna, so why do you try to keep getting stronger? it seems odd to me that your one of, if not THE strongest female saiyan out there, so why bother even getting stronger?" Kanna sat up and was about to speak, but then she started to think for a small bit, like she didnt know the answer herself.

"To be honest Leeke, i dont know, but if i had to put my feelings into words, they would be 'because i want to'" after her small speech Kanna got up"im gonna start the ship, its getting to be that time." Leeke was slightly confused by her first answer, not like he hasnt heard anyone say thatt before, thats sometimes a way of life for some saiyans, but the fact that shes an elite warrior and shes saying that. makes him feel as if he should have maybe did something different."Hey Leeke, i know alots going around in your brain right now but just know, that im your sister, and that i care." he didnt have any time to respond before she hugged him, as she has in the past many many times before, Leeke was always so worried that something would happen to his sister when shes gone, and by then, hes effectively be useless, but her big sister instincts come in and assure him that its going to be fine.

Breaking away from the hug she goes to start the ship...

After about 4 hours they get to the planet

"hey Leeke, the air here is pure methane so get me my mask." she said while looking at the bottom camera to find a landing zone. meanwhile Leeke is getting the masks.

After they landed in a reasonable place they put on there mask and she was going outside went outside.

"Damn, its really warm out here. well anyway, you need to stay here so you can be safe, you should be strong enough to handle the wilderness on your own." and then she closed the door, not letting him even reply.

"jeez Kanna, you could have at least let me come with for a bit, i wanna be conducting research." he went over to his research tablet and started scrolling through oh well at least i can see alot from here."

Kanna is looking for mainly high power levels in the region so she can just fight them and sell the planet. She is seeing the highest in the region to be 7000, then all of the sudden she stopped and decided to see what her power level was, as she discussed with her brother earlier, that her power level was around 12000..

_BEEP_

"Damn, not bad." she said to herself, smugly. a grand power level of 18000. after reveling in her newfound clout, she decided to see the power levels in the local region again

_BEEP_

"wait, wha..." Now she was questioning why the scouter says 20000 now, and close by too. "Damn, what the hell is so close and how come the scouter never noticed it until now?!" The high power level is coming real close real fast, she quickly tried to scan to see the shape of the entity.

She can hear it nearby... almost like a bunch of steps. She flew high in the sky like a swift dart. after she got to a safe point, she stopped and looked at the scouter to see if there were maybe multiple threats. after a good second or two the scouter showed 2 humanoid figures, seamingly twins, they look tall, loose clothing grey coloured skin people, having no hair at all on the head.

They noticed Kanna and they basically teleported right near her.

"Huh, what the hell are you two freaks." they chose not to speak but instead they looked like they were getting into a battle stance.

"Hey, Hey! No need to get hostile, I simply came here for new food choices." hoping her little lie would work, not really thought of at all made them at least speak. the slightly taller one spoke out against Kanna. "If you came here wanting peace you wouldnt come at your full power."

Kanna went is full Bitch mode "Ok first of all, never ever EVER just know when im at full power, thats just perverted, and second of all. I have a higher power level of both of you when i try." saying in a cocky tone of voice. almost tempting them to attack her.

"It is as we feared, another liar dooming their fate on this planet." Kanna started to get a bit mad at how calm they are acting despite them not knowing about the great ape transformation.

"Alright then, lets get started, shall we?"

* * *

**Howdy, so people who follow my other story's knows that my plans are terrible when i think before planning out are bad, so im just gonna leave off here. im probably not gonna decide on an upload plan, ill probably talk to my friend about it and have him help me through some things. **

**Anyway, love you all -MamaKanna**


	3. UPDATE

**Just a confirmation that i am working on chapters, however i will only update on the weekend so i have alot of time to work on newer updates thank you for being patient**


	4. A Battle Concluded

**Well howdy everyone, so this chapter is gonna be a poor excuse for a fight scene, i am terrible at these things but i will prevail through.**

Leeke was out and about sitting in the ship, he was exremely bored and didnt really need to do anything, so he decided to go against his sisters word and decided to go outside for only a little while...

Kanna and the two figures stood in battle stances, but no-one said anything. Kanna pursed her lips and was thinking about what to do with these two beings. at the moment, all she knew was that both their power levels combined rivaled hers. she broke out of thought when one of the being's started talking.

"We wish for you to leave, if you do not like it, then you will die." Kanna knew that she couldnt afford to lose, so she decided to do something admittedly is a bit scummy, but she did it anyway. She decided to stand up straight and called her ship in...

Leeke was sitting outside of the ship, he brought his research tablet outside to just pass the time, when he decided it was time to go, the ship all of the sudden closed the door and started up.

"Oh No No No No!" Leeke got scared that aomething got inside the ship and turned it on, but then all of the sudden it started flying and headed the same way as Kanna.

"Alright, i called in my ship," she thought of something risky. " Is there anything i have to worry about when leaving this planet?"

The twins were still cautious about the mysterious women, as they were still in a combat stance, but one spoke.

"other than the air, but it would seem that you have that under control with your mask." Kanna decided to just wait for her ship for her plan to go into effect, she knew a few techniques to move much faster than others.

After the ship finally got therr she slowly flew over to her ship. when she opened the door, she noticed something odd, the scouter didnt detect anything in the ship.

"What the hell?! You!" She pointed at the on alert aliens."Where the hell is my brother?!" understandably she was pissed, because her brother was missing.

"We werent aware you even had a brother, however you told us you will leave, we dont care for your brother, you will leave this planet now." Kanna turned towards the aliens again and screamed.

"I Wont Leave This Planet Without My Brother!" when they saw her again she was right in front of them with murderous intent in her eyes.

instead of words being spoken they went for a swift kick attack to her gut, the both of them at the same time, however, she grabbed both of their legs and swung them around like a ragdoll.

When she felt like they deserved enough she slammed them down towards the rocks.

Kanna decided to check the power levels of the both of them and it was still 20000, however, She checked what they were individually and one was 11000 and the ither was 9000

"Thats a bit odd..." She said, She walked up to the two aliens on the ground and delivered and snapped both of their necks.

"Now that that's done," She checked around the area with the scouter and tried to find Leeke, quickly. "Damnit why didnt you just listen ya dumbass." She said to mainly herself.

She took a seat on the main chair and startes to dose off when she set the ship to autopilot...

After the ship finally got to where it last was Kanna got shook by the banging on the glass. When she looked up it was a feint looking Leeke. She went to go open the door and when Leeke got in he started speaking.

"Hey Kanna sor- Ow!" Before he could finish his sentence Kanna hit him upside the head with an irritated look to her face.

"What the hell were you thinking, i told you to specifically stay in the ship... What would have happened if you wound up hurt or even worse." Kanna was extremely pissed to say the least. "if i wouldve lost you id go super." Kanna looked down at Leeke and he got a smirk on his face.

"Super Saiyan Perhaps?" Leeke looked up at Kanna and she wasnt looking towards him. He started to worry that he might have gone too far, He really shouldve stayed in the ship...

About 10 seconds of pure silence pass by and then they both start laughing. Kanna could barely speak. "Super Saiyan... Thats rich..." After she could properly breath she continued. "Only children believe in legends after all."

Kanna and Leeke started to go back near the ground so they could make a small base with an oxygen based camp.

After they got the air filteration system set up Which took about an hour to do. During that time they both managed to get a small camp done. After they got most of the stuff done, Kanna decided to speak.

"Alright Leeke, you can conduct your research..." She looked over towards whatever Leeks got set up "Stuff... Im gonna go and try to figure something out, Ill be right back." She said with her usual confident face. "Oh yea i forgot to mention, the planets inhabitants cant come in contact with oxygen, its like a poison gas for them."

When Leeke looked over at Kanna and was more surprised that she knew this than anything. When she saw this confusion she elaborated. "I did my homework before coming here ya know... Well anyway. buh bye." And then she flew off.

After flying for a minute she arrived at the two bodies she checked the scouter and was still 20k with the two there. when she was done she spoke

"Alright, Get up i know your not dead." after she looked over at them, they didnt move at all "Alright then, ill just make you move." When she walked up to the two she held her hand out and made a condensed ki blast. "If you dont wanna fight then ill just end you now."

As if saying the magic words, bith of them got up at the same time, in unison. They both got into a stance and was ready to battle, Without anything needes to be said, they both charged each other...

With two warriors about half the strength of her, she can easily take one on and easily win, however, because there is two of them it leads into a more difficult situation, especially with how well coordinated they are, it could put Kanna in a tight spot.

When all three of them got to each other she was actually doing really well against them, because of the power difference against them she was easily overpowering them, to the point of basically bullying them, so she was wondering why the scouter was still showing 20k.

Kanna threw a ki blast near them as a distraction, but they didn't pay attention to it at all, so instead she went for a kick against the right wing attacker but it was deflected with near perfect ease. Kanna decided to then immediately do a swing kick with a ki blast at the end of her foot, so then, even if they block they woild get hit.

When she went for the strike its almost as if they moved around the kick. which put her in a defenseless position.

_''Damnit!'_ She internally screamed, She knew that they could easily do anything at this point, because not only did she not kick _them_ but she overshot it as well.

The two beings saw this opportunity and siezed it, like two different waters flowing within another, they attack her with a nearly unblockable attack, one from the front and one from the back. The Twins then attacked Kanna's rear side, both attacking her back.

"Gyah!" Then being thrown to the ground. She thought that something was odd, It didnt make sense that two people who have about half her power are beating her as if they were combining their power together into one attack.

After she got up from the rubble, she looked up in the sky where she saw the two beings. Looking up towards them hurt her eyes slightly as the sun was in that same durection, making them look like two flying silhouettes, when she got up fully she looked up at the two who then appeared to hug each other tightly and then a light brighter than the sun appeared, causing her to close her eyes...

When she was able to open them again she looked back up in the sky for the two, but there was nothing. She quickly checked her surroundings only to see a bunch of orange rocks, When she felt safe enough to check the scouter she was confused as to why now the scouter is only showing her power level.

"Im surprised by that small machines capabilities." She heard a single voice right behind her, as if it was breathing down her neck. When she turned there was nothing there, as well as nothing on the scouter.

"_we_ Have told you before." This time above her, She fired a ki blast as fast as she could. But nothing connected, "But now." In...Front of her? No, _It_ wasnt even here, it was speaking to her telepathically.

"_We Are One._" Kanna clenched her hand and teeth and turned around. When she did turn around she was greeted by a _different_ being standing there with a smirk on his face.

"_We, _Or should i say _I_, am takoto. the complete of taka and otto, Making takoto!" He Said, Kanna growled to herself and checked to see the power level in this so called 'takoto.'

The scouter measured a damn total of 20k... So she tried to think then vivid memories from school flashed by

_"You must know that some species have trasformations and some are actually s art enough to do techniques to make themselves stronger... like fusion_"

Back in the present, Kanna decided to speak at the newfound warrior.

"So im guessing you fused?" She said in a calm tone, she realised that she if she lost ger cool she could lose her head.

"Not really fused, after all its not like we are two different people, we are one. one is one half of another." takoto stated, Kanna didnt really understand what it meant so she just assumed that it wasnt a technique and more of an _ability_, like saiyans have great ape and what feels like there is something else...

Kanna knew she needed to charge fast, some one who had a lower power level could abuse the surprise of the attack So she went in for a swift kick to some where in the body, doing a little spin to get some force to it, when she was in range, She slammed her leg down towards takoto.

He managed to block The attack but barely, Feeling like he didnt block right and now Kanna injured his arm slightly. Which made takoto back up slightly and do a quick charge towards Kanna.

Kanna is still slightly off balançe from her last attack that she barely dodge his kick attack. While in motion Kanna charged her ki into her fist which then threw it at him.

He managed to dodge it after jumping over it. When they were both there staring at each other takoto spoke.

"It would seem that we are pretty equal right now." Kanna decided to take her scouter off and put it inside a small pocket after folding it.

"Now lets fight for real." takoto said, Kanna seemed to agree as she rushed straight forward, when they bith got to each other, they both did an attack rush at each other.

Sadly, because takoto is _slightly_ stronger, she can barely keep up with him, Takoto did a straight uppercut which Kanna seemed to evade, however, she wasnt expecting a combo attack with it.

She looked up and saw Takoto twist in the air and slam his leg down on Her, effectively throwing her to the ground.

"Damnit, your good." She stated, Getting up from the attack. coughing lightly from the recovery. Then Takoto rushed towards her and slammed his fist in Kanna's gut. "Gyah!!" Then a swift ki infused fist attack, right to her cheek which made her go flying.

When she came to a stop she groaned in pain. She got up and charged up an enormous amount of ki in her hands, aiming the attack at Takoto.

"Haaaah!!!" out came a very dangerous, fast, and huge ki wave aimed right at her enemy.

"Uh Oh.." Takoto tried to at least block the attack which didnt really help much, given the size of the blast itself.

"Haaa.. Haaa.. " as strong as the attack is, its a double edged sword, it drains the user from nearly all stamina from their body.

Kanna fell to the ground in complete exhaustion barely able to stand, and she thought the battle was over, But when she heard footsteps coming towards her she started to panick.

"Huu.. Huu.. You think.. That i am...*cough* defeated?" Takoto slumbered his way over to Kanna, slowly.

Literally trapped in her own body right now, cant move for her life. Soon lbering over her with his shadowed face, he held out his hand and managed to make a ki blade just enough to go through someone.

He crounched down and stabbed Kanna in the stomache, however, even he was out of strength from the blast and couldnt stab theough completely barely making it through the armour.

Kanna managed to reach up to his arm but with no strength to hold she was more just holding his arm still. Takoto managed to break free and went for another stab however..

Before he could complete his task he was shot in the chest with a laser weapon. He barely could turn over to see a Bravodo filled Leeke aiming a gun at him and this time he shot him straight between the eyes. rendering him dead.

Takoto fell on top of Kanna and Leeke walked over and pulled him off, Leeke then noticed how faded Kanna was and picked her up and brought her to the ship.

The last thing Kanna remembered before completely blacking out was being picked up by Leeke.

_6 hours later, in orbit_

Kanna slowly woke and noticed she was in the healing pod that they have on the ship. Because of the contents that she was breathing, oxygen and what not, there is a chemical that is added until the pod is completely done healing to keep the patient asleep, Which started to take effect right after.

After she started to fade inbetween consciousness, All she wondered is what she was gonna eat when she woke up.

**Howdy, Mom is here, and heres your chapter, i hope you all have enjoyed it because honestly, i had fun wrighting it(or typing it) out, honestly its really fun to do this sort of thing again and hopefully i can entertain all of you by posting to this story, and to my other stories as well. anyway Goodbye, Love you all ~MamaKanna**


	5. A Heartbreaking Truth

**Hello everyone, Gonna**** have to lay out some changes your going to notice in the rest of the story, and if i get to that point, other stories.**

**Anyway, the Changes that you will notice will be.**

**Kanna 's ****name**** being changed to Venna, or Vena, it is a pun of a vegetable named Kohlrabi, or the White Vienna. so Kanna is Venna, Me and another person spoke and we agreed Kanna shouldnt be the name of the main character, so generic saiyan names lol.**

**everything**** else is the same.**

Venna slowly opened up her eyes to the medical machine Making a noise, signalling her that she is fully healed.

After the liquid is fully drained she takes off the breathing mask and whatever else was connected to her, she stepped out of the medical chamber, dried off and put on her normal battle clothes.

When she walked outside into the living area of the ship, She noticed Leeke sleeping at his table with what looks like to be a mannequin head..?

Venna walked up to Leeke and poked him until he woke up.

"h-huh?" He said groggily, "Oh, Venna what's up?" now rubbing his eyes.

"So, what do you have there?" She pointed to the mannequin head on the desk.

"Oh, This? Well.." He then reaches over to the eye part of the head and he pulls out a small 'something.' "Its my new scouter project!" He exclamed proudly. "I call it, The contact scouters."

Venna seems confused so he continues.

"Well its basically a scouter that wont break, But its so small that you dont gotta worry about it breaking in battle like you would a normal scouter."

"Hey to be fair, that last battle that i was in, i saved my scouter before it broke." Venna crossed her arms and looked away in defense.

"haha.. Well yeah its easy to just put the scouter away but why not try to just not worry about that and having a scouter for later, after all, its not like any of us know how to sense the enemy's battle presence, Like other races can."

Venna then decided to take a step near Leeke, grabbed the little contact lenses from Leeke and put it on.. or in?

After putting the one lense in Leeke hands her the other lense, She puts in the other and after she does, they both turn on and she starts seeing Leeke's power level, There isnt any cuts in the appearance of numbers, Or any glitches, or anything really, All Venna can see is the numbers of Leekes power level and hers.

"Wow, This is actually pretty neat, Now hit me." Venna then crouched down to Leekes level, which isnt that smaller than her.

"Uhh, Sorry what?" Leeke, Still sitting in his chair, Still facing Venna. Which then she repeated.

"Hit me." Leeke, Knowing that she isnt joking, she has asked this request before when they were younger.

They both moved over to a more open area, Admittedly, Not that big, But big enough for someone like Leeke to hit at his strongest.

He then got into a similar stance to Venna, and tried to charge up a Ki fist attack aimed right at Venna's face.

When the Attack connected, Leeke looked up to Venna, Which didnt seem hurt at all.

She then took both the contact scouters out of her eyes and saw that there was in fact no damage to them.

"Pretty cool, Not for me though." Venna hands the contacts back to Leeke, Who looks pretty upset about her decision, But said nothing about it and continued to silently work on them.

"Hey, so Leeke... Ive been thinking." Venna was still walking away from him, enticing him to follow her to the brigg.

After they sat down and started the ship, Venna spoke.

"Lets go back to Planet Vegeta, As prideful as I am, I cant take on this whole planet by myself, even in great ape form." Leeke was looking at Venna for her to continue. "I'll try to contact someone from Vegeta."

After a minute or two on contacting Planet Vegeta nothing came up, The two saiyans thought that the radio probably wasnt working and so they decided to go towards Planet Vegeta which would take about 10 days to get there.

Venna and Leeke decided to just wait until they got to the Planet.

About 7 days roll on by and each day that went by, They checked on Planet Vegeta everyday without any radio signal from the location at all.

The worst possible case was Venna and Leeke thought that maybe the planet was attacked and the radio transmitter was broken or something around those lines. Venna didnt think much of it but Both saiyans were surprised and excited to hear a radio signal.

When Venna and Leeke were at the radio they noticed it wasnt from Planet Vegeta, but from The Frieza Force. Venna not really caring for the Frieza Force, Leeke being optimistic about it. Leeke excitingly clicked the button to play the message.

On the screen Appeared to be Appule and he proceeded to play the message.

_"Ahem, To all remaining saiyans, Your Home planet, Planet Vegeta has been destroyed by an astroid attack, To all the saiyans that have survived, Frieza has requested that you all come to Frieza planet 862 to be re-evaluated." _

And then the screen turns off, leaving the two silent saiyans in shock...

**Yes, i know this chapter is late and short, to be absolutely fair, I really couldnt think of a better way to end the chapter, so i leave you this.**

**~MamaKanna**


	6. A New Family Member

**Henlo, I wanted to work on this chapter more and make it more because i felt bad for leaving the last chapter in such a small word count. so i hope this will compensate for that**.

After hours went by with the devastated news, Venna and Leeke didnt know what to do, They both haven't spoke a word since.

After setting the ship coordinates to a low level planet, Venna silently walked off into the main training area And was going to 'vent out.' And Leeke silently went to work on some project of his.

When Venna got to the training area, She turned on the drones and started to train herself in basic sensory.

After about 30 minutes, Which what felt like hours, The ship finally reached the desolate planet.

When they landed Venna quietly stopped training and went to the main ship hanger, to leave the ship.

Leeke silently left his project behind and went with Venna.

When they walked out they had oxygen masks on, just in case the air wasnt safe to breath. even though they saw it when they reached the planet, they didnt pay attention to the beauty of the planet, until now that is.

They saw a beautiful blue river, trees that seemed to have no end in sight, when they walked up to the river they noticed that they could see the bottom, and inside the river they saw a bunch of fish-like creatures, swimming around everywhere.

The beauty of the planet took them away from the recent tragedy if only for a second. When suddenly they came back to reality and realised that Planet Vegeta is gone, everyone is gone.

Venna went on about looking for a nice habitable place to stay for the meantime, maybe to make a small campsite, Even though they have the ship, both saiyans knew they werent going to use it alot anymore.

Leeke began sitting at the river bank to calm his mind, sitting there peacefully, listening to the white noise of the planet.

After about an hour of the two saiyans doing there own thing, they both hear a loud explosion from the ship, both rushing to it to see what happened.

When they got near the ship they noticed no real damage to the ship, they looked around and they saw was seemed to be a meteor or some space like entity.

Venna waved Leeke to stay back and she slowely walked towards the meteor. There was too much smoke to see what was there but she used a ki blast to fire it all away.

when Venna looked down towards the meteor, she instantly noticed it wasnt a meteor... It was a one-man pod.

Venna backed up and used her wrist mounted scouter to check the power level inside, when the results came in, she knew that it wasnt any real threat. only a battle power of 1300. which meant that it was a full adult.

Venna was surprised by the door opened and out emerged a very weak and ill looking female saiyan. which looked like she could barely keep her balance. Venna, realising just now that she was a saiyan decided to help her out and then her and Leeke helped her to the ship.

After opening the ships door they rushed her to the medical pod after undressing her to just her tatered battlesuit Venna ordered Leeke to leave, as he wasnt a girl, so he realised what position he was in he blushed and left the room.

after the closing of the door Venna just ripped off her battle suit and plugged the medical wires to her body where they needed to go.

When the medical pod filled up she placed her inside the pod and left the room, waiting for her to heal up.

After walking out She noticed Leeke was sitting right besides the door, seemingly waiting for Venna.

What seemed like the first words spoken since the destruction of Planet Vegeta, seemes more heavy than any other.

"How is she?" Leeke meekly asked, Venna nor Leeke expected his voice to be that raspy.

Venna simply said "Shes fine, lucky to have been rescued so fast." And simply walked off, Leeke didnt know where she was wondering but chose not to follow, instead deciding to walk away as well, not really questioning anything anymore.

After the small turm of events, Venna, Leeke, And the mysterious Saiyan appeared at a remote planet, All seemed fine for the while...

_"???" Pov_

After walking down the corridor, the blacked out figure sat down and thought to themselves. silently devising a plan, a plan to kill whoever killed their precious takoto.

"We will have their heads. Ill send the entire military against them" The entity turned on two glowong pictures of the two saiyans, Leeke And Venna appeared on the screen

"I want you to find where these two _filthy_ monkeys and kill them." The entity spoke to the little device on their desk.

"It will be done." The voice was low pitch, filled with an emotionless aura to itself.

"Thank you, Your payment Will be very rewarding." And the channel was cut off.

_Venna and Leeke's pov_

Leeke was walking around the ship when all of the sudden he heard a noise coming from the medical pod room, he thought it was from Venna doing something with the other girl in there.

That is until he heard a hard rustle. He slowly crepped near the room and opened the door just enough to peek inside.

He couldnt see anything but he was relieved to see Venna inside there, So he decided to close the door and walk away.

That is until he heard the medical pod make a sound and started to drain so he decided to walk back.

_Venna's Pov_

Venna was now draining the pod and proceeded to dry and clothe the female saiyan, for some reason, she was still unconscious. Which meant that its more fatigue than actual injuries, So Venna carried her outside the medical pod area and was confused as to why Leeke was there.

"Uhh I heard the machine go off.. so I was just curious on what happened." Venna had a smirk on her face than Leeke didnt see.

Venna only said two words.

"Ok perv." Which made Leeke's face go red and just look away, Which got a chuckle out of Venna. But Leeke did try to change the subject.

"Why is she stilll unconscious? She should be awake by now." Venna and Leeke were now walking towards the sleeping quarters.

"It means that her injuries werent actually the problem, It means that shes just really fatigued. Not to mention how hungry or thirsty she could be."

They were now at the door which Leeke opened the door for Venna, not really a needed gesture, but still appreciated.

Venna put the young girl on the bed and covered her up in the blanket. Then she turned to Leeke.

"Leeke, go make some food for her, bring some water canisters as well." Without a word Leeke ran off to make the food. Venna decided to grab a chair and set it right besides the bed, sat down and began nudging the girl, to see if she would wake up. To which she didnt.

So Venna decided to just sit there and wait patiently for her to wake up.

When Venna actually looked at the young girl she looked like she was really REALLY young, like around 16 years old. Venna being 22 at this time. And Leeke also being 22. But her physical looks, she had long hair but seemed very unkempt like Venna's. She was very small, like height wise. Venna was about 5.8 feet, but she looked like she was 5.2 feet. she has very soft facial features. Overall, She looked even younger than she probably is.

Venna put her hand on the girls shoulder and gently started to rub patterns around her shoulder, which is what Venna's mother did when she was sleeping.

Her heart melted when she saw the young girl's face smile in such an innocent way. Venna slowly moved up to her face and lightly drew circles on her face, To which the young girl seemed to enjoy.

So much infact that she grabbed Venna's arm while in her sleep. Putting Venna in a very odd position. However Venna didnt seem to care, So she gently but with more force nudged the girl and she finally woke up.

"H-huh?" The girl barely managed to say, saying what little she did with so much slur in her voice. "M-Mom?"

Venna was surprised to hear that, she didnt look that old did she? She pulled her arm away and spoke.

"Sorry to disappoint, but im not your mother, Im Venna." She said while trying to keep the girl as comfortable as possible.

"I... Im C-Cassa." Cassa sat up on the bed, Venna still sitting in the chair, decided to sit on the bed with Cassa.

"Do you know how you got here?" Venna asked, She might know a bit more about Planet Vegeta.

"I was on a-a Frieza planet... I-Im not sure which o-one but I-I was attacked by S-Someone." Venna was going to ask about it more but Leeke walked in.

"Did i walk in at the wrong time?" Leeke said with a tray of food.

To which Venna blew it off and waved him over to her and Cassa. He walked over and put the tray of food on the chair.

"Well anyway, Cassa, this is my brother, His name his Leeke. Leeke, This is Cassa."

And they said there formalities and what not and Venna decided to ask Cassa about what she knows about Planet Vegeta. To which Cassa seemed to not know the bad news. Venna decides to say what happened in the best way possible.

"Cassa, Im sorry to say, but Planet Vegeta has passed." Cassa seemed to not know what She meant by that.

"What do you mean by that. Venna, what do you mean." Cassa was slowly starting to realise what it actually meant.

"I mean, that planet Vegeta has been hit by an asteroid attack, and is no more." Venna noticed how Cassa slowly started to cry, and she seemed like she was in a nightmare.

"No.. thats not... possible." Cassa was in full tears now, not crying loudly but there were tears. Venna Pulled Cassa to her and held her in her hands and whispered in her ear.

"Its ok to cry." And started to caress Cassa's back while she started to cry loudly.

Leeke slowly walked out of the room, realising that he really isnt needed.

Venna held the crying saiyan in her arms while she herself shed a tear.

**_Ok, i hope you all do like this chapter._**

**_Cassa's name is from the word Casserole._**

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter_**


	7. Its A Saiyan Thing

**_Hello, i really am excited for this story and its outcome._**

Venna was still holding the Now sobbing Cassa, Trying to calm her down.

Cassa was slowly starting to calm down. When she slowly calmed down she fell asleep with her head in Venna's lap. Which left her slowly petting her hair.

Venna realised that Leeke left the food on the chair and she couldn't really get up... or could she? She grabbed the pillow and slowly moved it under Cassa's head and stood up.

She was going to walk away but she then smelled the food that was on the chair.

She wasnt going to let the food go to waste but she didnt want to wake Cassa up. So she picked the tray up and returned it to Leeke.

"Leeke!" Leeke was sitting down at his little crafting table. "Put this in the fridge, She didnt eat And I dont want any food to go to waste." To which Leeke picked up the tray and left.

She thought to herself though,

'I need to stay with The poor girl in case she does anything.'

So she hurried off into the bedrooms where Cassa was situated. Only to find that She wasnt on the bed anymore, she was leaning on the window in the room.

Venna closed the door and walked over to The young girl. While walking to Cassa, She noticed just how mentally drained the poor girl was. So when she got over to her, She put her hand on Cassa's other shoulder and pulled her to her.

"Hey kid." She couldnt really think of anything else to say. So there she was, ackwardly holding her shoulder and just standing there.

"hey." Venna could tell that she wasnt in the mood for talking but then again, she was just trying to lighten the mood.

"Aww come on, Not even my name?"

"You never said your name, youve only introduced me and Leeke." Cassa looked up at Venna, "And i dont see a nametag on you."

"Oh Har Har... Its Venna." Cassa looked up at Venna and leaned on her. like if a child was tired and was leaning on their mother.

"My mothers name was Venna." She looked down at Cassa, surprised by this fact, when she saw her face she had teary eyes, but she wasnt crying. "She... Passed before Planet Vegeta did..." She took an intake of air and continued. " Me and my mother were close."

Venna put her hand over the Cassa's mouth gently.

"Now now, You dont need to finish the rest... I'll try my best." Then Venna pulled her into a hug to which she hugged back.

After they broke apart Venna spoke.

"alright, Now that we know each other, i wanna start training you." Cassa looked up at Venna surprised.

"Training? But I'm tired." Which got a chuckle out of Venna.

"Oh god are you gonna complain like a child too? Oh well, Get some rest. But we will be training tomorrow." To which Cassa replied with a 'yes maam' and a giggle at the end.

"Good, you best get to bed then." Venna rubbed the top of Cassa's hair to which they both had a small laugh.

After Cassa did get to bed Venna walked off and Went to go get Leeke.

Walking down the hall, Venna thought to herself. Why was Cassa so childish? was she sheltered her entire life?

She'll probably teach her some manners later on.

Meanwhile she managed to make it to Leeke's room. When she looked in the room, She didnt see Leeke anywhere.

She wondered where he was at, if hes not in his little work room then usually he's in his bedroom.

Venna was walking down the halls and checking each room until she came across the training room, She noticed the door was slightly open so she decided to take a peek.

She slowly crepped over and looked in the room, little to find Leeke in the training room?

She saw that he had her weighted armour on.

_'Weight training?'_ Venna then backed off and decided to go back to bed. When going back to the bedroom, Cassa staying in Venna's room. She made sure not to be loud and went straight to bed.

When going to lie down on her bed, She instantly felt the fatigue of the day set in. Not so much physical more than mental.

She quickly fell asleep without any worry.

The next morning rolled by, And surprisingly, Venna was being woken up by Cassa. So much so that Cassa was jumping onto Venna to wake her up.

"Hey Hey! Calm down!" trying to at least tame the crazy girl, "I know i said we would train but give it a small bit of time jeez."

To which Cassa dis get off of Venna and her bed but was still hopping in excitement.

Venna got up and had Cassa follow her to the training room. When they did get there Venna had a new idea.

"Hey Cassa, instead of the training room we are gonna go outside to train." Cassa looked confused and asked further.

"Wait wouldnt the training room be better?" To which Venna had to explain to her that with two saiyana in there, it could have major damages to the ship.

When They arrived outside Venna put on her gas mask yo which Cassa was confused by.

"Wait, why are you wearing a gas mask?" Venna looked towards her and remembered that Cassa didnt wear a gas mask when she landed here. So she took it off and threw it near the door.

Walking outside felt like a whole new experience again, It truly was a beautiful sight. Venna had Cassa follow her away from the ship for a good minute or so.

"Alright, Now me and you are gonna spar for a bit, i do wanna see what your capable of, so dont disappoint!" Venna got into her own little battle stance with her right and left arms in front of her, but looking like they can defend and attack. Her legs one in the front on in the back, and her body slightly to the side.

Cassa got into her own but it looked more like she was puffing her chest up a bit.

"Ready... Go!!" Venna launched herself at Cassa, But Cassa did the same thing, at nearly double Vennas speed.

_'Sh-She's fast!'_ Venna charged at her much faster than before which caught Cassa off gaurd and Venna slammed her down with a simple push. But she recovered Swiftly And shot a barrage of energy blasts at Venna which caused her to do the same.

Cassa dissapeared and reappeared behind Venna while she was firing her Energy blasts and caught her by surprise. And Cassa did the same thing Venna did to her.

_'This is getting a bit out of hand..'_ Venna thought, But she then held out her hands and charged a large Energy blast and threw it at Cassa, the same one she used against Takoto, but Cassa easily dodged it.

Venna charged at Cassa at full speed to which Cassa couldnt seem to actually handle but made her best attempt. They both started this flurry of punches that Cassa seemed to easily lose to, she couldnt handle the pure power output that Venna had.

Venna launched one final punch with Energy laced within and slammed Cassa all the way down to the planets floor.

slowly getting back up, Cassa shot a beam at the ground and was so quick Venna didnt even react fast enough for her attack.

And then Cassa's punch landed, Right on Venna's stomach area. But sadly for Cassa, Venna reacted fast enough to grab her tail right after which causes her to go limp and body slam her to the ground. rendering Cassa nearly unconscious.

"Good battle Cassa, Your going to be a fine warrior once im done with ya." Venna then picked Cassa up and went back to the ship.

Venna openes the ship door and at this point Cassa could walk by herself, But chose to be held by Venna.

Leeke was walking by Just getting out of the training room himself and was near the main corridors anyway, so he noticed Venna bring Cassa inside.

When Venna got to the bedroom to help Cassa change her clothes, Because she will have trouble changing them until she enters the medical pod again. But the medical pod is only used for emergencies like a life threatening injury.

"Hey kid, I know your awake but we're gonna need to change your clothes." To which Cassa blushed at the idea of someone else being in the same room with her while changing.

"Dont worry i dont care for any of that stuff. Venna didnt want to say that shes already seen her naked before.

"I..I.. Alright Fine, But your staying over there!" To which she could barely get her battle suit off, she couldnt lift her left arm higher than her head. Cassa saw that Venna was watching her struggle and she yelled at her.

"I Dont Need Any Damn Help!" After about 15 seconds of struggling, Cassa gave up. "Ok i need some help." Which Venna chuckled at and helped her change into some more casual loose clothing. Venna was going to tell her about the layout of the place, Bathroom, Cafeteria, Bedrooms what not. But then Cassa's stomach started to grumble.

Venna looked at the now Blushed up Cassa refusing to look at Venna with wide eyes. Venna startes to laugh and ruffled up Cassa's hair.

"Thats so cute." Venna pulled her close and startes to mess with her until Cassa let out a small grunt of pain To which Venna stopped immediately and went to check her injuries. "S-Sorry."

"I-Its fine, It Just was so instant." Then Cassa immediately recovered and was her normal childish self. To which Venna spoke up.

"You know, If your ever hungry just ask Leeke and he can make it for you. if you give him neatly anything he can make it a food." She took a pause and continued." As long as its actual food." And she bent over to Cassa's level and smirked with her eyes closed.

"Anyway, do you want me to show you around after you eat?" To which Cassa replied.

"Yes please!" And slightly jumped with a salute and giggled at the end.

While Venna and Cassa walk to the cafeteria, Leeke was just at his worktable working on his eye scouter project. When suddenly he heard the door open with Venna and Cassa wanting some food _as expected_ And wanted a big breakfast so he got up and started doing just that.

Venna and Cassa were sitting at the table and eagerly waiting. Leeke saw them as a bunch of ancient saiyans, thinking nothing but food. But sooner than later he did get The food done and served the two hungry saiyans their food.

They finished all of it in 3 minutes...

And of course they were asking for seconds which Leeke had to deny.

After they were done eating Venna and Cassa went back to the bedroom. Leeke was going off into the training room.

Venna and Cassa went back to the bedroom and Venna went to put some medical cream on her shoulder. While doing this, She asked her a question.

"Despite you having a low power level, you did good against me." Cassa turned her head around in confusion.

"Low power level? I think your scouter is broken because I dont have a low power level." Venna got a cloth and wiped her hands and used her wrist mounted scouter to check Cassa's power level.

"What the hell?" Venna openly stated, the wrist mounted scouter said that Cassa's power level was 15000. "Its not that much of a surprise honestly, you did catch me by surprise a few times." Just to reassure herself, She opened her pouch and equipped a normal scouter and checked again

Little to find that this scouter says 6000. Venna was confused so she checked both of them at the same time, with both of them showing the same thing.

"Hey Cassa, Do you know what your power level is? These scouters arent worth a damn." Cassa was holding.. fire? and was messing around with it.

"Oh uhh around fourteen thousand i think." When Cassa looked over at Venna, she saw her astonished face, which got her giggling. "Wanna know how?" She asked Venna, Venna snapped out of her small trance and spoke.

"It would be neat to know but i might later. Oh yea try lifting your arm." Cassa looked surprised and tried to lift her arm, with complete success, Which surprised the young girl.

"That ointment that i put in you is basically medical pod liquid but more condensed, it heals faster but its also alot less common." Venna walked over and sat on the bed with Cassa.

"You know if you want to sleep you can sleep." Cassa looking already really tired. So Venna picked her up by her waist and back and layed her on the bed. Throwing the blanket on her and already Cassa is asleep.

The reason why she would be alseep is because the ointment makes the person tired, it makes your body go into overdrive and heal you, causing you to become very tired.

So with Venna gett up and walking over to the door she opened it and chuckled to the thought of this carefree saiyan landing here. And walked off with the door closing behind her...

**_personally i think i did a fine job on this chapter, please tell me how i do and if i need to look for improvements. I wanna try my best to bring a story to life._**

**_~MamaKanna_**


End file.
